Levi's Divine Comedy
by M. Mondsichel
Summary: Levi loved Petra so much, he would go through all 9 circles of hell for her. [Rivetra]


**Notes:** It's been a while since I wrote something (more than a couple years, I think) so I'm really rusty. English isn't my first language so if there are errors please feel free to point them out nicely. I actually speak 3 languages so sometimes I mess the tenses up. I know the ending kind of seems rushed. I had my midterms but couldn't concentrate until I wrote this down. So yeah, if anyone's interested to know what's written in 'the letter' I can post it if you like.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin is entirely made out of Isayama sensei's genius. I own nothing except for this little plot. I'm actually waiting for the day he'll announce that Rivetra is canon.

**Levi's Divine Comedy**

**Written by: **M. Mondsichel

**リヴァイ****Limbo **ペトラ

Darkness. He is lost in darkness.

There is a gaping hole in his heart that he knew would never, could ever, be filled. From the moment he was born, he had always been alone.

He had always been by himself until Farlan and Isabel came into his life, and now that they were gone, he just couldn't bring himself to be too attached to anyone.

He'd often dream of how the titans crushed and ate his friends. He'd dream of Isabel's scream and Farlan's sad, parting smile. It was a scene that would play over and over again whenever he was left to his own devices.

He thought of them everyday and he'd secretly blame himself for what had transpired so many years ago. It was useless though, because they were dead and they would never come back. He eventually embraced the loss because it served to fuel his hatred and thirst for titan blood.

As long as he was in the Survey Corps and as long as he followed Erwin's orders, he'd slay and burn those motherfuckers down to the ground.

He has trust issues and he reveled in it.

When Erwin Smith took him under his wing, it took a while before he developed any sort of affinity for the commander. If Erwin hadn't recruited him, his friends would probably still be alive. Though grudgingly, he admits that he fears and respects the commander's prowess.

Since he doesn't have anywhere else to go to, and since he has nothing to lose, he devotes his life to fighting titan shit.

Still, even with a goal as grand as eradicating those monsters from the world, he felt completely numb and void. He'd decided long ago never to let anyone near him again because his shitty life didn't need anything, or anyone, else. He's almost certain that it was going to be like that for the rest of his life.

"If you join the Survey Corps, you will never lead a normal life… You might not live at all." Erwin's voice booms all over the plaza where all recent trainee graduates have gathered.

He clicks his tongue impatiently, obviously bored. He sees the fear in their eyes and could not care any less.

"But what can be a more noble death than by serving the country? To those who want to leave, you may go." Erwin finished.

He wasn't surprised that most of the people there had left. What surprised him, though, was a petite female, with light ginger hair and amber eyes, who stayed. She looked kind of familiar.

She must've felt him stare at her because what she did next would change his life forever.

She smiled.

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, He felt light peak out from the prison he had confined himself in.

Who knew that her smile would be his saving grace?

**リヴァイ****Lust **ペトラ

She was from a different squad so he rarely got the chance to see her and when he did, he'd try his best to ignore her. Even when she would salute, he'd only shoot her a blank look, a stiff nod and he'd to carry on his not so merry way.

But that never deterred her from approaching him. She would greet him whenever they bumped into each other without fail.

There was one time, during training, that he was forced to partner up with her.

"You're perfect for her height." Hanji said as she pushed Levi towards the short girl's direction. He ignored the hidden insult.

He only agreed because he wanted to see what she could do.

He had tried to grapple her and in the midst of it, she slipped and unknowingly pressed her bosom against his when he attempted to catch her. Her body was a perfect fit to his.

Petra Ral blushed madly and that's when he realized that he had yet to let her go. He was secretly disappointed when he had to pull away.

She had apologized profusely afterwards.

Thankfully, nobody saw it happen because they were off on the far side of camp. That, and the rest of the idiots were too busy with their own training regimen to actually pay attention to their surroundings.

He's been with a woman before, just for sheer fucking but there was something about her that excited him like nobody's ever done before.

It took him 7 nights of cold showers and pumping the python before he could get the feel of her soft, supple body out of his system.

From then on he tried to ignore and avoid her at all cost.

Unfortunately for him, his superiors had other plans.

"Hello, I'm Petra Ral and starting today I have been assigned to your squad Levi Heichou." She beamed at him.

'Damn it!' He thought. He squints his eyes at her. 'How can something so small be so fucking bright?'

**リヴァイ****Gluttony **ペトラ

He downed another swig of ale for the nth time that night. He hasn't dreamt of his friends' death since the night he first laid eyes on Petra. But today was their death anniversary and even if the nightmares have stopped, the memory lives on.

If he could, he would drown himself in alcohol to tune out their voices, but his damned tolerance for said drink wouldn't let him. He toyed with the idea of finding himself a woman who'd willingly sleep with 'Humanity's Strongest' if getting drunk didn't work. He was pretty sure there were a lot of them anyway and he didn't even need to spend a penny.

He needed a mind-blowing fuck to release him from his frustrations and pent up anger.

Usually he'd let out some steam during reconnaissance missions, but they've just been in one and Erwin had thought it better to give them a much needed vacation.

He stayed in the pub for god knows how long. There were females who tried to approach him but whenever they offered to go somewhere else, he would surprisingly shoot them down.

It took him a whole barrel of ale before finally feeling a little inebriated.

"Heichou…" Someone calls from behind him but he ignores it.

"Levi heichou…" That someone places a hand on his shoulder and the action prompts him to look up.

'_Petra.'_

"Forgive me for being bold but I think you've had enough. Let's go home…" She offers him the usual carefree smile of hers.

He makes no move to speak or stand up. He blinks once or twice just to make sure it wasn't the damned alcohol talking because Petra had no reason to be in a pub especially at this time of night.

When he ascertains that she is there, he studies her.

He only notices now just how mesmerizing her eyes are, how soft her lips look and how just fucking beautiful she really is. He finally, truly understands why men, not only from the survey corps, had been quick to be enamored by her. He finally understands why he, of all people, had been attracted to her.

"Please heichou, let's go... Let's go back home." She speaks softly, barely audible, but he hears her anyway.

His face remains impassive but in reality, he is still trying to study every inch of her face.

She pouts cutely and sighs exasperatedly. Carefully, he reaches out a hand to tuck some stray hair behind her ears. She blushes at the contact but makes no move to bat his hand away.

This was, _is_ wrong. He knew. But she draws him in like a moth to a flame. All he's ever wanted was to just bask in her light.

If he is darkness then she is the moon that brightens up the night's sky.

Ever since she was moved to his squad, he had been secretly stealing glances her way. There were a handful of instances that he would make some shit up just to spend more time with her.

He wants to worship every inch that made Petra Ral, Petra.

After a while, he tries to stand, but it's only now that the amount of alcohol he has consumed decides to kick in. He immediately falls back to his seat.

Petra, still by his side, tries to steady him.

"You drank too much." She whispers. She doesn't really understand why he's acting this way but she doesn't question him. "Let me help you."

Against better judgment, he puts an arm around her shoulders and let's her support half of his weight. He is in no mood to argue and drunk enough not to care. He just wants to get back to bed and rest his sorry ass. She hoists him up with difficulty and assists him in walking.

She doesn't say anything and he keeps to himself as well. He isn't really THAT drunk but just for tonight, he wants to be a little selfish. Just for tonight, he wants someone to take care of him instead.

He breathes in deeply and smells pumpkin and toasted pecans mixed with whatever shit he had chosen to indulge himself with earlier that evening. He takes a couple more deep breaths before stealthily moving his nose closer to her neck.

He's decided then and there that she smells really REALLY nice and that he wishes to drown all his fucked up senses in her.

He looks up to the clear night sky and takes notice of the moon.

There is no use in denying it anymore.

He is in love with Petra Ral.

**リヴァイ****Greed **ペトラ

After his _drunken_ stunt (he _REALLY _wasn't drunk) at the pub and of course, after his epiphany, Levi Ackerman took every inconspicuous chance he got to be near her. He also desperately tries to keep her from harms way. And really, how hard can that be when titans can be found in every nook and cranny outside the god damn walls.

Hanji teases him one time but he pays no heed. He is Levi 'fucking' Ackerman and he's entitled to not give a fuck.

He would ride next to her during expeditions and instead of letting her fight the titans, of which she is capable of doing so, he'd tell her to take care of the injured.

He was strong before but he is stronger now and more alert.

'_Anything for her.'_

Levi, at first, had been pretty good hiding his jealousy whenever someone, other than himself, approached Petra. She had a lot of admirers, 'a lot' being an understatement.

It was only a matter of time before everyone noticed how he'd hover around her, rarely letting her out of his sight.

He pretty much threatened an entire squad when someone had attempted to confess to her. The unfortunate soldier who walked Petra back to her room and attempted to kiss her the day before never forgot the look Levi had given him. It spoke of death in more ways than one.

The private was scared shitless and was never seen near Petra again.

The captain was in such a bad mood he made the entire regiment run twice as many laps. He even had them clean the entire Survey Corps HQ thrice. Anybody who complained received a punch to the gut and a day at the infirmary.

News spread like wildfire and every male had then steered clear of the ginger haired girl in fear of Levi Ackerman.

Levi could only secretly gloat and pat himself for a job well done.

When Hanji had asked and teased Petra about it, she was quick to deny. There was no way in heaven or in hell that her beloved heichou would do anything like that for her.

"It's probably just a misunderstanding." She's blushes while she waves Hanji's teasing away.

But Hanji knew otherwise. And after assuring Erwin that no soldier will get injured with her little experiment, the female squad leader pronounced that she'll play matchmaker for a day.

Somehow Petra ended up with a date on summer's eve with a guy from the garrison.

They were only able to exchange pleasantries before a furious Levi stormed inside, with a cheeky Hanji trailing right behind.

"Petra, we have something we need to do. Come with me. Now."

He all but demanded. Petra smiled brightly, she really didn't want to be here so she readily, quickly complied.

"I'm sorry Raul, but my captain calls." She apologizes and bows to the young man before following Levi who was already on his way out. She didn't even wait for a reply before turning on her heels.

Hanji tried to hold in her laughter while half heartedly consoling and teasing the young soldier who got shot down even before he had a chance.

Once they were inside HQ, and once Levi was certain that they were alone, he pinned Petra to the door and kissed her.

He kissed her, greedily, hungrily, like he'd never kissed anyone before. She didn't respond at first because everything was happening so fast.

After he had calmed down and moved away from her, she said the only thing she could at that point.

"Heichou…"

He looks at her with an expression she's never seen on him before and she understands.

No words were needed. It wasn't the declaration of love she'd always dreamt about as a child but it was enough.

The unspoken words that reflected in his eyes were enough.

'_Look only at me.'_ His grey eyes screamed.

She gave him the brightest smile she could muster and hopes that her eyes were enough to convey the words she couldn't say.

'_Always.'_

**リヴァイ****Anger **ペトラ

Nobody really knows what he's thinking, but they know.

He's been silent ever since they arrived from the 57th expedition.

He remains silent even when Petra's father approaches him with a letter in one hand claiming that his daughter was too young to marry. Levi doesn't even spare him a glance and he continues to march with an unreadable expression on his face.

Fate played a fucked up joke on him that day. Petra Ral is dead.

Even on their way back to the special operation's HQ he has yet to say a word.

Eren moves to apologize but was stopped with a glare. The place feels empty so the titan shifter opts to make tea instead.

When the other officers arrived with news on the female titan, his silence speaks louder than words.

It promises of a death so brutal that nothing would be able to bring the blonde bitch back to life once Levi was through with her.

Erwin orders Ackerman to sit this operation out. He's to escort Jean, who will pretend to be Eren, instead of actively participating in the capture of Annie Leonhart.

The squad leader only replies with an inclination of his head before disappearing to god knows where. And everyone left in the room finally let's go of the breath they didn't know they were holding.

A quiet Levi is a dangerous Levi.

Yes, nobody really knows what he's thinking. But they know.

Levi waits until it's the middle of the night before he leaves his quarters. He's aware of the fact that sleep would not come to him tonight so he doesn't even bother trying. Instead, he stealthily goes to her room.

The instant he closes the door, he feels himself falling down on his knees. He never cried when Isabel and Farlan died, he didn't cry when countless of his men fell in battle, but for Petra he makes an exception.

"Petra…" He pauses not knowing what to say. He still refuses to say what he's been wanting to tell her all along.

"Why did you leave me?"

In the empty room, a small gust of wind enters through the open window.

There is no reply. Just heartbreaking silence.

**リヴァイ****Heresy **ペトラ

There was something in him that snapped the day Petra died. His eyes are empty and no matter what he did, it could not satisfy his thirst for vengeance anymore.

He thought he knew what pain and loss were, but this, this was ten times worse.

What's the point of being 'Humanity's Strongest' when he couldn't even protect the one thing he couldn't live without?

He exists but he doesn't live. He thought he was already well versed in tragedy but he was wrong.

There are two things he is pretty damn well sure of though:

Reality was cruel and that fate was a bitch.

He sleeps less and less and buries himself in loads of paperwork, and when he does take a breather, the only thing occupying his mind is the thought of eradicating titans.

One time, while on their way to another reconnaissance mission, a member of the wall cult approached him and told him to repent or else his soul will go straight to hell.

He punched the motherfucker hard and good.

"Smell the air asshole, we're already in fucking hell." He raises his voice at the cowering man.

Levi doesn't believe in god or heaven but he surmises that if there was such a thing (which he doubts), it was full of bastards and dumb fucks.

Why else would God want Petra by his side?

**リヴァイ****Violence **ペトラ

Sling. Step. Slice.

To those who didn't know any better, Levi was just being Levi. But for those who actually know the truth and who'd been in the Survey Corps long enough, Levi's thirst for titan blood had multiplied a hundred fold.

He brutally, mercilessly slays all titans who are in his way. Even without so much as a blink.

They brought hell on earth and it's his turn to pay them back.

For her, he will not rest until they've been all wiped out from the face of the planet.

He's so fast that right after a titan falls, he can be seen moving onto the next one.

Nobody questioned him and his tactics anymore. He was far too stubborn and unreasonable to deal with.

Nobody ever mentioned the events of the 57th expedition either. It was a taboo whenever he was near.

The title 'Humanity's Strongest' fit him well but it felt like he was more of a killing machine than a human nowadays.

Sling. Step. Slice.

Everything was happening so fast that nobody expected a couple of deviants to burst through their formation.

Even Levi, for just a fraction of a second, was surprised. And in an effort to avoid one, he twisted his body to the left and stepped on a roof. His sprain hasn't fully recovered yet so when he felt a shot of pain, he lost his footing.

Levi dropped right in the hands of a titan and hit his head.

All of the members of the special operations squad didn't even pause to think, all desperately trying to save their captain.

Connie and Sasha were trying to fend off the other normal titans while Jean tries to distract one of the deviants.

Mikasa and Eren were on their way to him when another deviant emerged from behind effectively putting a stop to their plan. Eren was willing to transform right then and there but was petrified when the titan slowly moved to put Levi Ackerman inside his mouth.

Everyone was trying to finish their own battles in an effort to save him and Eren was just an inch away from biting his hand when they all heard a merciless roar. A roar so terrifying and heartbreaking that all those present would remember forever.

**"PETRAAAAAAAA!"**

The two deviants dropped dead.

**リヴァイ****Fraud **ペトラ

"Shit!" Levi cursed loudly in the kitchen. The water he was boiling overflowed as he quickly turned the stove off.

He had almost died and had a couple of broken ribs from their last reconnaissance mission so Erwin had ordered him to rest.

Being alone in the huge castle is driving him insane and the more he remained, the more he wanted to destroy everything he could get his hands on. He figured that a cup of tea would calm him down, but he was such in a bad mood he even messed it up.

There were too many memories of Petra and his fallen squad here. He just wanted to get away from it all.

The more he wasn't allowed in on the action the more he is plagued by dangerous thoughts.

He hadn't felt pain in his chest for a while now, but at the moment, it felt like something was piercing through his heart making it very difficult for him to breathe.

He was an idiot. He never thought of himself as such before, but he really was.

He never felt like he was a good enough leader, if she had only remained in a different squad then she wouldn't have died. It took him a long time to realize how stupid he is.

How stupid he'd always been.

He had been acting like he was so damn untouchable but Petra touched him where no one will ever be able to again. And she was fucking dead and he didn't even have a body or a grave to come mourn to.

"Humanity's Strongest my ass!"

He was so tired of acting strong when all he ever wanted to do was grieve. He wasn't a fucking machine. He is still human even if others would think otherwise.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he bangs his fist several times on the counter. Would she still love him if she saw what he'd become?

And for the second time after her death, he let himself go.

**リヴァイ****Treachery **ペトラ

After the betrayal of the government and the imprisonment of Erwin, Levi didn't know who and what to believe in anymore. Rage would often bubble up inside him and he'd go on a mad fit.

He's sure that what he's doing is right, and that he needs to protect Historia and Eren at all costs.

He knew that humans were just as bad as titans or probably even worse but he chose to ignore it. Titans were mindless, humans were not. And that fact frustrated him more than he would like to allow.

He's wishing harder for Petra to still be by his side. He wanted to able to confide in her. She had always been able to help him straighten out his thoughts.

_Tell me, what should I do?_

But a tiny part of him is glad that she's gone because he doesn't want her to see the shitty world he's living in.

**リヴァイ****Purgatory **ペトラ

Levi goes to a small clearing with a great view of the night sky. There's a small white envelope clutched in his left hand.

He just sits there and stares. Fall was coming soon.

Petra's father had given him something the day before and told him that it was addressed to him. He found it secretly tucked away in his daughter's belongings.

Mr. Ral had meant to give it to him sooner but didn't because he couldn't stop blaming Levi for his daughter's death. He apologizes and leaves.

He opens the pristine white envelope and finds a letter and a necklace.

The necklace looks familiar and that's when he remembers giving it to a lost young girl he had encountered during his time as a thug.

His fingers aren't exactly trembling but internally he was screaming.

It takes him 30 minutes or so to unfold the letter and another 15 minutes to gather enough courage to read it.

_My Dearest Levi,_

_If you're reading this then it means I'm no longer here… Even when I'm gone, please…_

It takes a while before he finishes, savoring every delicately written word. He clutches both mementos close to his heart but his face remains impassive.

"I love you." He confesses to no one in particular.

"I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You understood me and I wouldn't have been able to do all the things I have done if you weren't by my side." He presses on with his face to the sky.

"You… put my heart at peace and my mind at rest… I promised myself that I would start a new life with you." He pauses for a moment before continuing.

"I've always thought that we'd have enough time so I never proposed. Well shit! I never even told you that I loved you. I was a coward Petra. I was stupid and I was an asshole most of the time, but you still loved my vulgar mouth and shitty habits anyway."

He closes his eyes and imagines her with her hands on her hips. Her signature smile on her face, a smile she reserved just for him.

"I'm sort. For hurting you, for not telling you and showing you that I love you. I'm also sorry but I won't find someone else. I'm stubborn as fuck that way…" He grins sheepishly.

"I'm fucked up. But I promise you this. I may not be able to make all our dreams come true but this… this is something that I can and will do for you." He says with conviction.

He stands up and places the envelope inside his front pocket and salutes. He watches dawn's approach before turning back. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

It was time to atone for his sins. It was time for penance. Today he'll make her prouder than she's ever been, or he'd literally die trying.

**リヴァイ****Sphere of Heaven **ペトラ

After journeying the 9 circles of hell, the war is finally over.

Levi Ackerman is old now. Too old to fight.

But he can still kick ass.

The last battle for humanity took a heavy toll on everyone. He lost a lot, should he dare say it, friends. Only a handful survived. It was a pyrrhic victory for mankind after all.

He lives an hour away from the city and is settled comfortably in the woods. He's been stuck in that shit hole for a long time and was all too happy to leave it behind.

He hates crowds and people in general.

Historia is the reigning queen and she is married to Armin. They were the only ones who survived the last stand aside from him. It only made sense that two lonely souls who have survived the shit they've been through together, would find solace in each other.

Armin would visit him from time to time, in fact they were scheduled to visit today.

Levi Ackerman never married. He didn't want to indulge in a life that had been stolen from his friends-slash-comrades. And he still hasn't stopped loving Petra Ral.

Some people say that he was crazy for wanting to live by himself, but he was Levi, and Levi didn't give a crap about what other people thought.

Time has yet to change him. He's still as crude as ever.

Sometimes he'd reminisce about the past and wonder why most of his friends have died but not him. He'd just click his tongue like always and would try to shrug the thoughts away.

He knew it was the world's retribution for all the shitty things he said and did when he was younger.

He sleeps often and longer now. He doesn't know if it's because of old age or if it's because there were no dumb titan threats anymore but he welcomes the reprieve. His bones didn't use to ache back then after all.

Levi moves to his small bed for an afternoon nap. Armin would be arriving in an hour or so and until then, he wants to get some shuteye. He needs to have energy to deal with Armin and Historia's spawns after all.

He tucks the necklace Petra had given him behind his shirt and closes his eyes, his breathing steady.

He doesn't really notice it at first but he eventually does.

He feels a soft and warm hand gently stroking his hair.

"Hey Levi heichou, time to wake up." He struggles to open his eyes but ceases after a while.

He hears laughter but ignores it.

Seconds pass by before something familiar invades his sense of smell. His eyes flutter open.

_Pumpkin and toasted pecans._

He's still a bit sleepy so he moves to rub his eyes but when he looks at his hands, he realizes that he is young again.

_Gray eyes meet amber_

He smiles.

_Petra_

He is finally home.

**Owari**

リヴァイさんはペトラさんが大好きだと思います。


End file.
